


My Sleeping Beauty

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Robert Lightwood, Sleeping Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: Before Alec knew what he was doing, he was right in front of the blade with his hand reaching out to touch the tip. His heart was telling him no, his instincts were telling him to run, but all he could think about in his clouded mind was the urge to touch the blade.And so he did. He flinched as the sharpness of the blade pierced his pale and slender finger. His ears started to ring as yells came from down the hallway along with rushing footsteps. His vision became hazy as he started to lose control of his legs.Alec crashed to the ground for the second time that day, this time falling on his back. His arm which he had pricked his finger on was stretched out across the floor, whilst his other laid resting on his chest. He fought the unconsciousness, but in the end he couldn’t resist the urge to allow the darkness to submerge him completely.“Yes.. sleep Alexander. Sleep and never wake up again.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	My Sleeping Beauty

“Sir, as far as we know, Jace shows no signs of vulnerability.” One of Valentine’s men cautiously say as they stand at his side. The man turns and smiles at him. “Oh but we do. My son has a parabatai. What better way of getting to him then breaking his other half?”

“S...Sir are you suggesting we kill him?” He shakes his head with a grin. “No.. we’re merely giving my son false hope. Bring the Warlock in!” The two men drag in the red-skinned warlock, who they hadn’t cared to ask the name of. Downworlder skum did not matter. 

“I want you to put your heaviest sleeping enchantment on Alexander Lightwood.” Some of Valentine’s men have to hold back their gasps. The Alexander Lightwood? The man who kissed a Warlock in front of all of Idris? The role-model for all closeted ShadowHunters? Surely the warlock wouldn’t accept. “That’s Magnus Bane’s boyfriend..” the poor woman gasped, she couldn’t do that to her High Warlock. 

“Put the enchantment on him.” The woman nods solemnly, closing her eyes and focusing, before blue sparks began to emit from her hands, flying through the air in the direction of the institute. “It’s done,” she mumbles, her gaze never leaving the floor, “it’ll be almost impossible to wake him up once he touches the blade fated for him. But there is one way-“ The woman is cut off before she can continue. 

“Excellent! Now Jace will be so vulnerable with the loss of his parabatai that he will be easy to catch, and to manipulate.” He lowly chuckles to himself before walking out of the room with a smirk. 

Alec suddenly tumbles to the ground, falling onto his knees and holding his head in pain. Nobody had noticed the blue sparks moving towards their Head. “Alec?!” Jace calls, before hurriedly killing the rest of the Shax Demons by slicing them with his seraph blade and running to his brother’s side. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” All Alec could do is let out inaudible words along with groans of pain. Jace supports his parabatai in standing up and helps him the rest of the way back to the institute. 

“Jace! Alec?! What happened?” Izzy shouts, running towards her brothers. It was rare that Alec returned from a mission like this, so the concern was clear on her face. “Did the Shax Demons touch him?” She asks, before helping Jace in supporting her brother. 

“No. He just... he just collapsed. He was holding his head.” Izzy nods, before Alec grumbles out an, “‘mmm fine..” Rolling her eyes, Izzy smiles. “Obviously not, big brother.” 

Eventually, Jace and Izzy support Alec in getting to the infirmary, and lay him down on the bed. His blue eyes are glazed over, as they search around the room for something.. or someone? After the doctors hook him

up to the machines, Jace and Izzy decide to leave their brother there, to go register him for a sick leave and call his boyfriend. 

Once alone, Alec’s mind starts to wonder. What happened to him? Why was he feeling like this? Did he drink another one of Magnus’s potions? ‘Please don’t turn me into a rat...’ is all he could worry about. He watched Simon as a rat, panicked, and he’d be damned if that happened to him. 

_ “Alec!”  _

His head perks up, eyes wondering around at the familiar voice. “Max?” He calls out, propping himself up with his elbows so he can see more of his surroundings. Was his mind playing tricks on him or could he hear his brother? 

_ “Alec! Alec, where are you?!” _

“I’m here Max! Where are you?” He yells, his confused blue orbs looking in every single direction, causing a heavy strain in them which makes him blink. He could hear footsteps running down the hall as his heart monitor sped up, but he couldn’t care less as he got out of his bed and ran out of the room in search for his dead little brother. 

He wanders down the empty halls at the abandoned part of the institute, following the echoes of his brothers voice. He was to blame for his death, he had failed at protecting him. If his brother was here to visit him, he’d do anything to apologise. 

_ “Alec! I miss you!”  _

“I miss you too...” he mumbles with a shaky voice, finally reaching a door at the end of the hall. A blue light was reflecting from the bottom of the old door. He shakily reaches out his arm, allowing his hand to reach and twist the doorknob, before giving it one heavy push to open the door. 

Nothing was in the room, except for one thing. In the middle their laid an old wooden table, and a stand with a glowing blue seraph blade with the point facing towards the ceiling. ‘Strange...’ Alec thought. ‘Most seraph blades glow white...’ No matter what his heart and instincts were telling him, Alec felt drawn to the blade. 

As he inched closer, demonic whispers echoed around the room. 

_ “Alexander...” _

_ “Touch it..” _

_ “It’s there for you.”  _

_ “Do it.” _

_ “Do it!” _

_ “DO IT!”  _

Before Alec knew what he was doing, he was right in front of the blade with his hand reaching out to touch the tip. His heart was telling him no, his instincts were telling him to run, but all he could think about in his clouded mind was the urge to touch the blade. 

And so he did. He flinched as the sharpness of the blade pierced his pale and slender finger. His ears started to ring as yells came from down the hallway along with rushing footsteps. His vision became hazy as he started to lose control of his legs. The blade in front of him glowed a bright blue which lit up the whole room, before the colour completely withered away.

Alec crashed to the ground for the second time that day, this time falling on his back. His arm which he had pricked his finger on was stretched out across the floor, whilst his other laid resting on his chest. He fought the unconsciousness, but in the end he couldn’t resist the urge to allow the darkness to submerge him completely.

“ _Yes.. sleep Alexander. Sleep and never wake up again.”_

“Alec? Alec are you in there, son?” Robert calls out after hearing the crash. Izzy had called him in a panic, obviously worried about her brothers safety, so he had rushed over there. He forces the door open, and a powerful blue mist that emerged from the room nearly sent him flying backwards had he not have gripped onto the door frame. 

His eyes land on his unconscious son and immediately he runs towards him, checking him for any signs of harm. An almost transparent blue mist was floating around him, as if guarding him. Was it some sort of enchantment? He couldn’t lose another son, he wouldn’t. He knew Alec blamed himself, and yet he never tried to comfort him... what kind of father was he? 

He looks at the sword resting on the stand, immediately recognising it as a fake seraph blade, one created by warlocks. He notices the blood trickling down it, identifying it as his son’s. He looks back down at his unconscious son, fearing the worst. Dropping to his knees, he starts to shake him. “Alec! Alec wake up!” 

Whispers begin to echo around him, as the blue aura glows brighter. 

“ _Sleep, Alexander. Never wake up again.”_

Robert can feel the tears stinging at his eyes. What had Alec gotten himself into? No matter how hard he shook, his son wouldn’t wake up, and he could hear the taunting whispers all around the room. He hurriedly picks him up, cradling him in his arms for the first time in years. 

Running out of the room and back down the hallways, Robert starts to yell, “Help! There’s some sort of enchantment on him! He won’t wake up!” He looks down at his son’s peaceful face sadly. He almost looked like a child again, a small child with no care in the world. What had caused this? As soon as the medics took Alec from his arms, much to Robert’s dismay, he started to scream orders at everyone.

“I want that blade destroyed! And I want that room shut off for everyone!” Everyone hesitates, confused at Robert’s orders. But of course, they hadn’t been there to witness it. “NOW!” He screams, which triggers their instincts to run into action. Robert lowers his head in pain and anger. He would murder whoever did this to his son. 

“Daddy! What happened? Did you find Alec?” Izzy asks, running towards her father and grabbing his hand. “He’s in the infirmary. Some warlock put an enchantment on him. I fear he’ll never wake up.” Robert calmly explains to Isabelle with a pained expression. His daughter’s expression immediately replicates his as she processes the words. 

“Jace! What do we do?” Clary asks, looking towards her boyfriend. She may not be the closest to Alec, but they had a form of trust. He didn’t deserve this. “Call Magnus.” Jace instructs Izzy, trying to hide the pain in his expression. Though, everyone could see it in his eyes. He wanted his parabatai safe, and awake. 

“How do we know Magnus isn’t the skum that did this to him?” Robert spits, his rage clouding over every single rational thought in his mind. “Father, Magnus wouldn’t do that to Alec. He might however be able to detect the spell, or even better find the warlock that did this!” 

As much as he hated to admit it, his daughter had a point. Magnus may be their only hope at this moment. Their only hope in bringing their Alec back. He walks into the infirmary, gripping the end of his son’s bed in pain. “I want a private room for him!” He yells at the doctors. If his son was never to wake up again, the least he could do is give him a peaceful place to sleep. 

“Do you think Alec will ever wake up?” Jace asks from Robert’s side as the medic’s begin to transfer Alec to a private room. Robert looks at him with a pained expression as he slowly shakes his head. As the Medic’s laid their hands on Alec, the whispers began to taunt them again. 

“ _Sleep, Alexander. Never wake up again.”_

Jace grimaces, his strong expression faltering as Alec lays limp in the medic’s arms. “He must have been so afraid. He was alone.” He manages to get out. “If we can’t wake him up, the best thing we can do is bring him justice by bringing the Warlock who did this to face the Clave.” 

“Magnus is about to portal over.” Isabelle says calmly from the door. She had too heard the whispers, but she was distracting herself with the hope of her brother waking up, so it wasn’t affecting her as much. A portal opens up from behind Izzy, and the 6’2 Warlock emerges. “I’m here. Where is Alexander, my dear Isabelle?”

He asks her, and Isabelle smiles gratefully at him. Robert mumbles a follow me and begins to lead Magnus to his son’s new private room. “Oh Alexander.. what have you gotten yourself into?” Magnus mumbles as he sees the man resting on the bed. He walks up to him and gets to work, allowing the blue flames to assess Alec’s body. 

“It’s a guarded spell,” he starts, catching everyone’s attention, “which means I can’t pinpoint which one it is.” Before Robert can start to yell, which he clearly was going to do, evident by the expression on his face, “however, what I can do is detect the Warlock who did this.” 

Izzy and Jace both nod. “Do whatever you can.” Izzy mumbles as Jace wraps his arm around her shoulder. As Magnus starts to form more blue flames, the whispers start again. 

“ _Alexander...”_

“ _Touch the blade Alexander.”_

“ _Sleep, Alexander...”_

“ _An enchantment so strong that he is to never wake up.”_

“ _There is only one way...”_

Magnus stops the flames, quickly regaining his posture before he collapsed to the ground for using too much magic. “I know the warlock. However, she is currently under captivity of Valentine, so I can only assume that she didn’t want to do this.” 

“What would Valentine want with Alec?” Jace asks, clearly angry at the mention of the name. “Alec is your parabatai, Jace.” Robert says, looking towards his adoptive son. “We can only assume that Valentine wants to get to you through Alec.” 

“Make you vulnerable.” Magnus adds, now sitting at Alec’s side at the other end of the room, clutching Alec’s hand in his own, observing the slight pierce in his finger. He thought it looked familiar, but he couldn’t figure out where from. He couldn’t heal it, as whenever he tried to, a blue flame would reject his magic. 

“Whatever this enchantment is, it is strong. We need to rescue the Warlock as soon as possible.” They all nod and begin to leave the room. Magnus takes one last look at Alec before following them out with a pained sigh. What did they do to his Alexander? His angel? 

1 week later 

“I’m sure you’ll wake up soon, Alec! We can count on it.” Izzy smiles at her brother, holding her hand in his, trying her best to ignore the whispers teasing her. 

“ _He’ll never wake up.”_

“Hello, my dear. Your father requests your presence in the training room.” Magnus says from the doorframe. They were to set off to Valentine’s ship tomorrow in hunt of the Warlock who did this. 

As soon as Izzy leaves the room, the whispers grow stronger. 

“ _Only one way to wake him up.”_

“ _The High Warlock can save him.”_

“ _True love...”_

_ “If he loves him it’ll work.”  _

Magnus’s eyes widen in realisation. Of course the fairytales were real, just like the legends. The true story of Sleeping Beauty was of a Warlock who placed a sleeping spell on his Mundane wife to protect her from all the war outside. He woke her up afterwards by using an act of true love, a true loves kiss. 

“Lilith, please work.” Magnus mumbles, kneeling down by his boyfriend’s side. He closes his eyes and places a soft and warm kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He withdraws, noticing no change. He sighs in disappointment, scolding himself for getting his hopes up as he turns to leave. 

“Magnus?” He hears from behind him, and he hurriedly turns around to see his boyfriend laid there awake. He looked pale and exhausted, but he was still awake! “Oh Alexander!” He breathes out, rushing towards him and pulling him up into a hug. “What happened? The last thing I remember is Max calling out to me..”

Of course. They had used his brother’s death against him. “It doesn’t matter now, Alexander. What matters now is you’re alright. Do you want to see the others?” Alec nods slightly with an adorably confused expression adorning his face. Magnus can’t help but smile at it. 

“Come on then. Let’s go inform everyone of your awakening, sleeping beauty.” 


End file.
